Fix You
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Le Tartare a brisé le fils de Poseidon, laissant derrière lui un être fragile, et malade. Percy se noie, sans cesse assailli par des souvenirs douloureux. Tout le monde a essayé de l'aider, mais je suis le seul qui ai réussi quelque chose. Je dois aider Percy à guérir, et je l'aiderais, parce qu'il est ce que j'aime le plus sur cette Terre. Percico ? TRAD DE THE REBEL FLESH
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Je me baladais sur le site, et j'ai trouvé avec plaisir cette fiction sur l'univers de Percy Jackson, écrite par _**TheRebelFlesh**_ , et qui m'a plutôt plu.  
Donc je vous disais, cette fiction fait actuellement 42 chapitres, mais elle n'est pas terminée ! Je traduis donc cette fiction, qui je crois est un Percico, soit PercyxNico, mon ship du moment, et quasiment le seul que j'ai !

Je sais que je devrais déja avancer le reste des fictions, mais je vous ai laissé un mot a la fin du chapitre ^^.

* * *

 **Petite précision : Héhé, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, ce serait un peu compliqué a gérer sinon.  
M'enfin, moi je dis ça pour eux, parce que moi, avoir Percy et Nico sous mes ordres … ^^ je vais pas refuser ! L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, et je ne connais pas mon rythme de publication !  
Tout dépend du succès des premiers chapitres, étant donné que j'ai pas mal de boulot en extérieur …**

* * *

 **Et dans cette fiction, Annabeth n'est pas tombée dans le Tartare… Donc Percy est tombé dans le Tartare en même temps que Nico, alors essayez d'imaginer la galère que ça a pu être !**

 **Bonne lecture, cher amis !**

* * *

(Pdv Nico)

Les premiers jours, juste après la fin de la guerre, ont été emplis de deuil.

Beaucoup de bons demi-dieux étaient morts, mais heureusement, aucune perte n'était a déplorer parmi les Sept de la Prophétie. Nous étions ensembles, et nous allions à peu près tous bien. Je ne sais pas si j'avais pu perdre des gens à qui je tenais, donc je n'ai pas ressenti grand-chose.

J'ai été très chanceux, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître.

Je pense que c'est quelque chose dont j'aurai pu me réjouir, parce que ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais _vraiment_ ceux qui étaient morts au combat. Et puis, de toute façon, en tant que fils d'Hadès, la mort n'était pas quelque chose qui me dérangeait particulièrement.

Mais les jours suivants ont été réservés au célébrations. Des cérémonies funéraires, des duels et des courses de chars entre les deux camps, pour fêter la fin de la guerre et le nouveau profond et long sommeil de Gaia (en espérant qu'il dure très très longtemps).

En fait, j'étais quand même un minimum content parce qu'on avait réussi à se faire autre guerre divinement chiante sans trop de dégâts, parce que j'avais toujours ma sœur et que ma sœur avait toujours Frank. Jason avait toujours Piper, et Percy toujours Annabeth … en quelque sorte.

Le problème était Percy. Il semblait être un étranger dans ce monde parfait d'après-guerre. J'étais plus qu'inquiet. Honnêtement ? J'étais terrifié. Et j'ai vu pas mal de truc terrifiants ces derniers temps.

Quelque chose, durant cette guerre, l'a brisé, mais l'a brisé au point qu'il était impossible de le reconnaître. Il n'était plus Percy Jackson, le mec sur de lui, le héros qui avait sauvé le monde tellement de fois qu'on lui avait proposé de devenir un dieu.

Ce Percy là était parti, depuis longtemps.

C'est ce qui m'effrayait, et je n'étais pas effrayé facilement.

Percy n'était plus qu'un spectre, a présent, et pas seulement parce qu'il pensait en être un. La peau dorée était devenu pale, les yeux vides, en demi-lunes sombres. Le corps fin, uniquement fait de muscles, avait disparu, affaibli par les privations et les les jeûnes successifs. Il ne mangeait, à peine, que quand il y était forcé, et dormir lui semblait inimaginable.

Aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître, Percy Jackson était en train de se noyer dans son propre océan, incapable de briser la surface, juste pour rester en dessous quelques secondes, avant d'être tiré a nouveau au fond par tous ses souvenirs.

Nombreux sont ceux qui vont se demander pourquoi ça l'affecte tellement. Il a déjà été en guerre, avant. Et il est revenu sain et sauf. Il a déjà vu des choses horribles, et a perdu tellement de personnes, tellement d'amis, qui étaient si proche de lui qu'ils étaient sa famille.

Qu'est ce qui était si différent, cette fois ?

Le Tartare, évidemment. Faut pas être un génie pour le deviner.

C'est le Gouffre Infernal, qui l'a brisé. Pas le combat. Pas les nouvelles cicatrices qui sont sur sa peau. Pas les linceuls faits, ni les linceuls brûlés. Pas les funérailles ou les amis qu'il a perdu.

Non, en tant que demi-dieux, Percy était habitué à ce genre de choses. Il a déjà accepté, tout ça.

C'est le Tartare qui a tué l'ancien Percy. C'est cette horrible abime sans espoir, qu'aucun demi-dieux ne devrait avoir à regarder, à traverser seul. C'est quelque chose auquel personne ne devrait pouvoir survivre, encore moins seul.

L'abime a laissé derrière elle un garçon fragile, un garçon brisé dont tout le monde espère qu'il redeviendrait normal, qu'il serait à nouveau un leader, qu'il redeviendrait le même qu'avant. Les autres lui ont laissé quelques temps pour se reposer, ils m'ont laissé le même, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Surtout quand chacune des nuits était ponctuée par des cauchemars violent. Après ces quelques jours, il fallait retourner au boulot. Repartir sa battre, établir des stratégies, se chamailler … Et ils ont juste attendu que Percy redevienne le même, parce qu'il le fallait.

Ils ne comprenaient pas comment c'était, là-bas, en dessous, et j'espère qu'ils ne le feront jamais. Je ne souhaite ça à personne, vraiment personne.

Ils ont essayé de comprendre. Ils ont essayé de laissé à Percy le plus de temps possible. Ils ont essayé d'ignorer la détresse de Percy, ses cris de cauchemars dans la nuit, qui interrompaient leurs sommeils. Ils ont essayé de le traiter de la même façon qu'avant, malgré la fait qu'ils voient leur chef brisé, totalement terrifiés.

Je pense que c'est Annabeth qui a essayé le plus. Elle a essayé d'être là pour le garçon qu'elle aime. Elle est restée avec lui la nuit, essayant de le réveiller quand ses cris résonnaient dans le silence de l'Argo II. Elle a passé des heures et des jours avec lui, essayant de le réconforter, de chasser les cauchemars.

Et, pendant un moment, Percy a prétendu que tout allait bien. Il a pris quelques jours pour se reposer comme il pouvait, puis s'est jeté à corps perdu dans le boulot, pour que notre plan fonctionne. Il a essayé de jouer le soldat, le leader, de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, en sacrifiant sa santé et sa force pour la vie de n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne voulait pas que les gens pense qu'il puisse s'effondrer au milieu d'une bataille.

Mais a présent, les choses sont différentes.

Il n'a plus besoin d'être fort. Les gens ne comptent plus sur lui en permanence, il n'a plus besoin de faire semblant.

Il pouvait enfin arrêter de se battre, abandonner, et tout laisser tomber.

Ça m'a vraiment blessé de le voir comme ça.

Parce que je l'aime. Vraiment.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, il était ce héros extraordinaire dans mon esprit, une représentation réelle du jeu de carte stupide qui m'obsédait.

J'étais resté en colère tellement longtemps contre lui, mais j'ai finalement compris que tout cette colère que je lui portais, je la portais à _moi-même_ , parce que j'avais peur de ces sentiments qui grandissaient.

Et je sais que c'est pourquoi que ça m'a tellement blessé. Pourquoi ça m'a effrayé.

Je regardais juste un ami se noyer et déprimer. Je voyais la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé dans le monde dépérir sous mes yeux, la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais connu complètement détruite. Je ne voulais pas que ça continue. Je voulais être capable de l'aider, si c'était possible.

C'est pour ça que je marchais seul dans le Camp, et que j'ai quitté la fête si tôt.

Percy avait disparu un peu plus tôt, et personne, même Annabeth, ne savais où il était.

Mais je savais exactement où aller. Je savais où je pourrais le trouver.

Il faisait noir dehors, la lumière des feux de camps qui s'évanouissait eu fur et a mesure que j'approchais de la plage.

J'y arrivais rapidement, et je sentais le sable sous mes pieds, et je regardais la plage, cherchant Percy.

Je l'ai vu, exactement là où je pensais qu'il serait.

Je me suis avancé jusqu'à lui en silence, sans qu'il remarque j'étais là.

Je me suis assis a coté de lui, et je l'ai regardé en détail. La lune se reflétait sur son visage, il avait le dos posé contre une petite dune de sable, ses bras ramenés autour de ses genoux, et il regardait les ombres dans le vide. Un petit morceau de bois a craqué sous mon pied, et il a immédiatement dégainé Anaklusmos (ses réflexes de combattant et sa paranoïa étaient encore pire qu'avant, merci le Tartare !).

Je suis entré dans le cercle lumineux, et j'ai levé les mains. « C'est juste moi, Perce. »

Il m'a regardé, puis a lâché son arme mollement, et s'est rassit en silence.

« Hé, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds avec toi ? »

Il m'a regardé de nouveau, et j'ai prit ça pour un oui.

Les minutes passaient, et je ne savais pas quoi faire à part le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. La lune qui se reflétait sur la lame de son épée donnait à sa peau un aspect doré, le faisant ressembler à celui qu'il était avant toute cette merde.

Le pire, c'était ses yeux. Ils ne lui correspondaient pas.

J'ai toujours remarqué que les demis dieux avaient des yeux étonnants. Thalia et Jason ont ce même bleu électrique, et tous les enfants d'Athéna ont les yeux gris d'orage, et Piper (comme tous les fils et filles d'Aphrodite) des yeux supers chelous en kaléidoscope de toutes les couleurs, mais qui ne sont pas de la même couleur selon le moment où on la regarde. Les miens ne sont pas spéciaux, juste noirs. Genre hyper totalement noirs, tellement qu'iris et pupille sont confondus.

Mais Percy a toujours eu les yeux les plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Risques france

Ils avaient la couleur de l'océan, et comme lui, ils changeaient constamment.

La plupart du temps, ils avaient cette couleur de lagune, de mer orientale, à l'opposé des rivières polluées de New York. La couleur de l'océan tropical, sous un soleil de plomb, qui fait miroiter les fonds marins sous la surface.

Ces yeux magnifiques pouvaient être terrifiants. Ils ressemblaient a un lac gelé, un bleu froid, comme l'acier des épées qui s'entrechoquent dans une bataille, et combiné au rire inquiétant qu'il pouvait émettre, il effrayait n'importe qui. Des pensionnaires pourraient être effrayés par lui, que je n'en serais pas étonné. Surtout les Romains et les nouveaux Grecs, qui ne le connaissent pas si bien. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'il est le meilleur combattant de la Colonie, et qu'il bat facilement toute la Tribu Ares sans même se servir de ses pouvoirs. C'était pour moi une autre raison de l'aimer, cette force.

Mais maintenant, ces yeux étaient froids, tristes et dans le vide, comme la mer dans la nuit noire.

« Je pensais que tu serais parti, maintenant. » Percy a pratiquement chuchoté, brisant le silence et me prenant par surprise.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il a secoué la tête. « Chais pas. C'est juste, qu'avant, tu restais jamais longtemps a la Colonie. Je pensais que tu retournerais aux Enfers … faire ce que tu voulais y faire. »

« Pourquoi c'est tellement bizarre que je reste ?  
\- Parce que tu es Nico di Angelo, l'éternel solitaire. Qui ne se préoccupe de personne. »

J'ai grogné et j'ai haussé les épaules. Comment pouvait-il penser tout ça ? Après tout ça ?

Mais je me préoccupais de lui plus que moi-même, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, me disait la voix dans ma tête. Je pensais qu'avoir eu la même expérience dans le Tartare aurait changé les choses entre nous. Pas de chance.

Il a vu que j'étais vexé et a tenté de se rattraper le coup.

« Je suis désolé … si j'ai dit un truc mauvais.  
\- Nan, c'est bon. Mais je m'intéresse à toi, et à tout les autres. »

Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à marcher, époussetant le sable de mes vêtements noirs.

« Nico, reviens … s'il te plait … J-Je suis … je voulais pas dire … juste … je pensais pas … »

Percy me suppliait, se levant et essaya de me suivre.

« T'inquiètes. »

Je lui ai dit ça par dessus mon épaule, laissant les ombres m'envelopper et m'emporter ailleurs.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être seul Percy, pour ta gouverne. »

* * *

TATATAAAAAA !  
Voilà la fin du premier chapitre !  
Vous aimez ? Dites moi si vous voulez la suite !

NDA : Je suis en train de continuer de traduire, mais avec la rentrée de Terminale et tous le boulot que j'ai, c'est chaud de night ^^

Pour les autres fictions, ne me frappez paaaaas, parce que je vous reserves un de ces retournement de situation pour _Oracion Seis, Troisième Génération_ ... WOW.

D'ailleurs, la suite de l'OS _Parce que le monde est en manque de Percico_ est en cours d'écriture, ainsi que la suite de _Si le Combat avait été perdu_ , qui tracera pour un chapitre encore les aventures de Natsu au sein des Généraux !

Zoubi 3  
 _FairyQuin_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a vous, biens aimés lecteurs ! On se retrouve en ce lundi pour la sortie du chapitre 2 de Fix You ! J'ai décidé d'essayer de vous poster 1-2 chapitres par semaines, mais comme je tente vraiment de vous poster le 5éme chapitre d'Oracion Seis, ça ne sera pas évident.

De plus, j'ai eu une idée, du genre de celle qui vous traverse l'esprit quand vous faites un truc bien chiant, comme un cours de maths, par exemple. Je voudrais tenter une fiction, Percico, d'une dizaine de chapitres grand max, dans le style OrpheusShipping. C'est a dire que l'un des deux meure, et que l'autre le ramène des Enfers, avec succès ou non. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Merci a La Sadique pour sa review !

La sadique : Merci, et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vraiment dommage, il y a très peu de Percico sur notre fandom ... Pourtant, je trouve ce couple crédible, et surtout, plus légitime que Percabeth. Mais bon, chacun ses gouts, hein ! Et voila le chapitre, 2, je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, ça va, hein !

Janna !

* * *

Je suis parti probablement plus longtemps que j'aurai du, alternant entre rester aux Enfers (où je m'ennuyais avec les fantômes, mon père et Perséphone) et le Camp Jupiter, où Hazel me tenait compagnie. J'avais juste pas envie de voir Percy après ce qu'il m'avait dit.

J'étais parti parce qu'une petite partie de moi pensais que les choses seraient différentes cette fois. J'ai vraiment cru que ce serait différent, cette fois, avec Percy.

Je pensais que passer tous les deux du temps dans le Tartare _**changerait**_ les choses. Je pensais qu'on serait plus proches. On avait traversé l'Enfer ensemble, après tout.

Nous avions passé tellement de temps là-dessous, dans cet endroit où le temps ne signifie rien et où la gravité est si lourde qu'elle peut t'écraser, et où les nuages de poison emplissent l'air.

Dans le monde réel, nous étions partis pendant deux semaines. Mais là-bas, c'était comme une éternité.

Une éternité faite d'acide, de sang, de misère, de feu, vague de monstres après vague de monstres. Juste des attaques permanentes, et une douleur physique ressentie constamment, venant du Tartare, comme le feu du Phlégéton et l'eau du Covyte, semblable sur nos peaux du verre brisé. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse en sortir vivant, et je ne pense pas que le reste des Sept le fasse. Même Percy, l'éternel optimiste, s'attendait à ne pas en sortir. Il a partagé ça avec moi, pendant que nous étions là-dessous. Il m'a dit que mourir est bien plus enviable que d'y aller. Et je suis d'accord.

Mais nous avions pensé, enfin, j'ai pensé que ce serait différent. Pas mieux, mais différent.

On ne pourrait plus jamais être les mêmes personnes qu'avant, mais ça, ça passait. Je n'étais plus tout à fait moi, et Percy non plus, mais ça allait.

On pouvait s'en sortir.

Je pensais juste que les choses allaient changer. Je pensais que le temps passé là-bas ferait comprendre à Percy que je m'inquiétais, même si je ne l'avais jamais montré.

Je pensais que nous pourrions surmonter notre douleur. Je pensais que je pourrais être là pour lui, qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de moi.

Mais non, il ne l'a pas fait, et personne ne l'a fait. Il pense toujours que je suis le même, que je m'en fous, et peut-être que je le déteste toujours.

Et j'ai pensé que devenir ami avec les passagers de l'Argo II changerait les choses. J'ai aussi pensé qu'aider les deux camps à faire la paix me permettrait d'être plus aimé par les demi-dieux. Peut-être qu'ils auraient moins peur de moi. Peut-être que j'aurais un endroit que je pourrais appeler « foyer » ? Peut-être que j'aurais des amis, n'ayant pas Percy.

Mais, rien, absolument rien n'était différent.

J'étais toujours le fils maudit d'Hadès. J'étais toujours le solitaire, celui qui reste seul. J'étais toujours le mec glauque, silencieux, inquiétant, effrayant, qui fait sortir des squelettes de la terre. Je mettais toujours les gens mal à l'aise. J'étais toujours détesté par tous.

Mais personne ne pensait ça d'Hazel, par contre. Elle était gentille, douce, attentionnée, chaleureuse. Elle avait tellement d'amis, et elle était si loyale et aimante, parce qu'elle avait Frank, et qu'il l'aimait en retour autant qu'elle l'aimait. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait, ou peut, m'aimer comme ça. C'était impossible.

Personne ne pourrait l'imaginer comme une fille de Pluton. Parfois, c'est comme si on l'oubliait, simplement. Elle était merveilleuse, et je l'aime autant que j'ai aimé Bianca, il y a longtemps, même si la voir me blesse.

Parce que j'étais seul. J'étais toujours seul et je serais toujours seul. Je n'aurais jamais d'ami comme elle, personne ne m'aimera jamais comme Frank l'aime, surtout pas Percy. J'étais trop brisé, et trop impossible à aimer, et la seule personne que je pensais capable de me comprendre pense toujours que je suis étrange. Personne ne s'inquiétait suffisamment pour venir me chercher. Je parie même que personne ne s'est rendue contre que j'avais disparu. Pas de messages iris, pas de recherches, pas un seul mot de la part de ceux qui sont sensés être mes amis. Personne.

Mais je devais quand même y retourner, histoire de récupérer les vêtements et ce que j'ai laissé dans mon bungalow.

Mais je savais que je ne resterai pas.

Le Camp des Sang-Mêlé, c'était fini pour moi. Je restais uniquement pour Percy, mais il n'a apparemment pas besoin de moi. Il avait Annabeth et ses amis, et sa famille pour le stabiliser mentalement.

Ce qui me faisait le plus mal au cœur, c'était de voir Percy brisé et de voir Annabeth tenter de l'aider.

Et peut être que je serais mieux au Camp Jupiter, avec Hazel qui me maintient relativement sain d'esprit.

Les Romains me respectent, uniquement pour mon pouvoir. D'habitude, ils détestent les Grecs, mais certains ont gagné leur respect après la guerre.

Je ne faisais pas attention, ils n'avaient par l'air effrayés par ma présence. Ils ne le montraient pas. Mais de petites victoires sont quand même des victoires, et c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Peut-être que je vais passer du temps aux Enfers, à faire le sale boulot de mon père, ou des quêtes pour Perséphone (le seul moment où elle se rend compte que j'existe, quand ce n'est pas pour beugler).

Peut-être que je pourrais retourner au Camp, avec son système de cohortes et les attitudes strictes, ça pourrait se faire. Peut être que je pourrais y avoir une place.

Donc, quelques semaines après ma dispute avec Percy, j'ai décidé de faire un vol d'ombre directement dans ma cabine, juste au milieu de la nuit, plutôt que dehors en pleine journée. Personne ne me voit, personne ne sait ou je suis, et c'est beaucoup mieux.

Le monde a commencé à s'évanouir et à tourner autour de moi, avant que je ne touche finalement le sol de pierre. J'ai regardé autour de moi, content de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Le même parquet noir et les mêmes murs de pierre noirs, pourvues de fenêtres. Les mêmes torches de feu grec, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que l'unique lit avait été remplacé, et qu'on avait ajouté un canapé.

Cet endroit n'a jamais été pour moi un foyer, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais rien appelé « foyer ».

J'ai voulu faire quelques pas, mais mes jambes se sont dérobées sous moi, et j'ai dû me rattraper à l'angle de la commode.

Par les dieux, j'étais beaucoup plus fatigué que ce que je pensais ! Les vols d'ombres fréquent et les deux voyages « là-bas », et l'environnement strict du Camp Jupiter … Je n'arrêtais pas de forcer encore et encore …

Peut-être que je pourrais avoir une nuit de sommeil sans cauchemars ?

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me remettre sur mes genoux, et encore plus à traverser la chambre, tout ça pour tomber comme une masse sur mon lit et m'endormir aussitôt.

Ferait les bagages plus tard …

Un cri de souffrance m'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, et ce n'était pas le mien.

Je me suis levé tellement vite que je suis tombé du lit, mes yeux scannant la pièce pendant que je frottais ma tête douloureuse.

Un petit peu plus tard, un autre cri à déchirer l'air calme du camp.

Par les dieux, c'était Percy. Je le savais, je connaissais ce cri. Je l'avais entendu sans cesse au Tartare.

J'ai littéralement sauté sur mes pieds, attrapé mon épée de fer stygien, juste au cas où, et je l'ai rapidement attachée à ma ceinture.

J'ai couru jusqu'à la cabine de Percy, ignorant les visages étonnés des autres campeurs.

A chaque fois qu'un nouveau cri perçait le silence, je me sentais de plus en plus anxieux au fur et a mesure que j'approchais de la cabine. Je me disais qu'il n'était _**probablement**_ pas attaqué, mais qu'il faisait encore un cauchemar.

J'approchais de la fin du U des bungalows, quand je pris conscience des autres campeurs, se tenant à une distance relative de la cabine de Poséidon, éclairé par la faille dans le sol.

Jason était déjà arrivé, ayant probablement entendu les cris le premier, grognant quand des têtes curieuses s'approchaient trop près de la cabine, l'air inquiet et un peu effrayé. Même Clarisse était là, malgré l'air apeuré qu'elle avait.

J'ai poussé la porte rapidement, coupant ma respiration. Les autres campeurs se sont écartés de mon chemin, surpris par mon apparition soudaine. Jason a écarquillé les yeux en me voyant.

Je l'ai fixé avec intérêt, et il m'a rendu ce regard. Il m'a regardé passer la porte. Les cris et les gémissements de peur se faisaient plus forts, et se répercutaient dans la Colonie.

J'ai ouvert une deuxième porte.

Ce que j'ai vu … était horrible. Un truc que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais voir.

Percy était couché, dans son lit, il tremblait de façon complètement anarchique, tordu dans ses draps. Son visage habituellement magnifique était un masque de douleur, couvert de sueur. Régulièrement, sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux, un gémissement de terreur.

Annabeth était agenouillée au pied de son lit, ses cheveux épars sur ses épaules, ses mains sur le bord du lit. Elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes d'une voix tremblante, poussée par un sentiment d'urgence, ses yeux gris d'orages déjà noyés de larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'aider. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

J'ai traversé la pièce et Annabeth a sursauté quand je me suis penché a coté d'elle.

« N-Nico, je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Il ne s'arrête pas, je ne peux pas l'arrêter ! »

Elle a sangloté, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais Annabeth ne pleurait pas, surtout pas devant quelqu'un. Elle est tellement forte d'habitude, mais là … elle était brisée.

J'ai simplement acquiescé, pas sur de ce que je devais lui dire pour la réconforter, et j'ai écarté sa main pour pouvoir prendre celle de Percy.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, et j'ai légèrement secoué l'épaule de Percy.

« 'llez, Perce. C'est juste un rêve. Tu vas bien, je vais bien, tout le monde va bien. La guerre est finie et tu es de retour au camp, et il n'y a plus rien pour t'emmerder. C'est juste un rêve … juste un rêve. » J'ai chuchoté doucement à son oreille, écartant délicatement les cheveux noirs corbeaux qui étaient sur mon chemin.

J'ai continué pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant d'obtenir une réaction, n'importe quelle réaction. Rien. Percy continuait, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'ai arrêté et j'ai laissé tombé ma main, sur le point d'abandonner alors que je me suis rappeler quelque chose que j'avais découvert quand nous étions dans l'Abyme.

Doucement, et conscient des yeux gris perçant d'Annabeth sur moi, j'ai inspiré une fois de plus et j'ai commencé à parler doucement en Italien.

J'ai dit la même chose que plus tôt, et même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, j'ai continué. Etonnement, ça a fonctionné. Il n'y avait aucune raison, mais je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois qu'il cauchemardait, paniquait, il suffisait que je parle Italien et il se calmait toujours.

Le changement a été immédiat. Son visage s'est détendu, et est redevenu normal. Ses mouvements se sont stoppés, son corps s'est relâché, son souffle s'est calmé. Il ne souffrait plus.

Puis, doucement, ses yeux se sont ouverts, toujours un peu brillants.

« N-Nico ? » a t'il murmuré, le visage palissant

« Shhh, c'est bon Perce. Tout va bien » Je me suis décalé pour laisser passer Annabeth.

« Oh, Cervelle d'Algues … » sanglota t'elle, l'attrapant dans une légère étreinte, cachant son visage dans son épaule.

« Désolé » dit il, tremblant légèrement, « Suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, Annie. Je vais bien. Je … Je vais bien. »

Elle a acquiescé, reculé et lui donna un baiser dur le front.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. Retournes dormir et je te verrais demain matin, ok ? »

Il a lentement hoché la tête, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller. Annabeth s'est levée, a essuyé ses larmes et s'est dirigée vers la porte, m'a regardé avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

C'était clairement plus bizarre, comme atmosphère, une fois qu'Annabeth fut sortie de la pièce. Percy était a moitié couché sur son lit, tentant de se calmer et de se contrôler, et j'étais toujours à genoux, la main dans celle de Percy, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire.

J'ai lâché sa main, et je me suis levé, essayant de partir, mais j'ai été surpris par sa main qui a attrapé mon maigre poignet.

« N-non. S'il te plait, Nico … juste, juste reste un peu … Juste au cas ou j-je … »

« Bien sur Perce. Je reste aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi. » J'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai serré, puis je me suis rassis a coté de lui.

Une mince trace de sourire est apparue sur son visage.

Peut être que Percy avait besoin de moi, après tout.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! N'est ce pas formidable ?  
Je m'attèle a la suite tout de suite, je vais essayer de faire vite, j'ai des surprises dans mon dossier FF.

Vous aimez ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

Zoubi

FairyQuin


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les loulous ! Je suis active comme jaja en ce moment, c'est super ! Voila donc le troisième chapitre de Fix You ! La fiction ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais , la traduction, si !

Je suis aussi en train d'écrire la seconde partie de Parce que le monde est en manque de Percico, et je tiens bien compte de vos remarques.

Notez également qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres de Fix You la semaine prochaine, puisque je serais a Florence, en voyage d'intégration, donc je ne bosserais pas mes traductions.

La Sadique : Merci, j'accepte ton aide avec grand plaisir, je n'ai pas commencé a l'écrire, je suis concentrée sur Parce que le monde est en manque de Percico pour l'instant, mais je travaillerais avec toi avec grande joie ! Tes reviews me font très plaisir, merciiiiii.

JANNA !

* * *

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec le son de l'eau qui glougloute dans une fontaine et le soleil chauffant mon visage, totalement perdu par rapport à l'endroit où j'étais. Ma cabine n'avait certainement pas de doux rayons du soleil (pas de fenêtres, juste des torches de feu grec bien glauques), et n'avait pas de fontaines qui produisait un bruit si paisible.

J'ai ouvert difficilement les yeux, avant de les plisser, aveuglé par une lumière trop forte, qui faisait briller les murs et illuminait les rideaux. La cabine de Poséidon ? Qu'est ce que je faisais là ?

Ah, oui. D'un coup, tout ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée de la veille m'est soudainement revenu en cascade dans mon cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil.

J'ai relevé doucement la tête, réalisant combien j'étais proche de mon aîné. Il est vraiment adorable quand il dort, ses cheveux noirs en bordel et son visage calme. Je voulais juste rester là encore quelques minutes, a le regarder, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était carrément bizarre. Trop Twilighté pour moi.

J'ai essayé de me lever doucement, et sentant les douleurs dans ma nuque, je me suis rendu compte que ma main était toujours dans celle de Percy, et je l'ai vivement retirée, les joues roses de ce contact prolongé. Franchement pas quelque chose a laquelle je pourrais m'habituer. Le regarder dormir, être proche de lui ? C'est bon. Mais le toucher … Non, pas un bon plan.

Le fils de Poséidon bougea suite à mon mouvement brusque, se tournant vers moi dans ses couvertures déjà à terre.

« Nico ? C'est toi ? »

Il avait son visage dans l'oreiller, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Hm, ouais. J'ai du … m'endormir ici hier soir … Désolé … J'vais y aller maintenant. »

J'ai essayé de rester impassible, passant ma main dans mes cheveux comme je le fais à chaque fois que je suis nerveux.

« T'inquiètes … On se voit plus tard ? »

Il m'a répondu, la voix toujours faible.

« B-bien sûr. »

Je lui ai répondu, marchant déjà vers la porte. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur de lui dire maintenant que je comptais quitter la Colonie. Oui, je comptais partir, hein, je le devais …

Je suis sorti de la cabine 3 rapidement et silencieusement, satisfait qu'on se soit réveillé suffisamment tard pour que la majorité des pensionnaires soit déjà au réfectoire. Moins de gens me voyaient, le mieux c'était. Je quittais définitivement la Colonie, peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, ça ne comptais pas. Je devais toujours partir, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Percy fasse attention au moi comme je faisais attention à lui.

Quand je suis arrivé a ma cabine, (la 13, petit veinard) je me suis effondré sur mon lit, mais pas parce que j'étais fatigué. La nuit dernière fut la plus reposante pour moi depuis longtemps, et je pense que Percy serait d'accord. Peut être était-ce parce que nous étions proches … mais non. Je ne peux pas laisser la nuit passée changer mes résolutions. Je devais abandonner ce ridicule coup de foudre pour un gars qui ne pourrait jamais m'aimer en retour. Il était Percy Jackson, un type exemplaire, avec une extraordinaire, aimante, et absolument parfaite petite amie.

Elle était tout pour lui. Elle avait _toujours_ été tout pour lui, même la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je peux me souvenir de cette soirée, où le froid mordait nos peaux, a l'extérieur de Westover Hall. Je peux me souvenir de la détresse qui était apparue sur le visage de Percy quand Annabeth était tombée, comment il avait crié sur une déesse (même s'il ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était). Il avait quitté la Colonie sans permission, tout risqué juste pour la sauver. Il avait porté le ciel pour elle. Ils sont partagés un premier moment pseudo romantique en s'embrassant au Mt Saint Helens. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et même les dieux ne pouvaient pas les séparer.

Et même maintenant, alors qu'il était brisé, elle était restée. Elle l'aime toujours, même s'il est différent, et c'est évident qu'il l'aime en retour. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, et ne pourra jamais m'aimer, jamais. J'ai trop exagéré certains faits, surtout en l'accusant d'être responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Bianca, même s'il n'était pas responsable. J'ai répandu tellement de haine autour de moi, et même si tout était « okay » entre nous, je l'ai trahi encore et encore, et je ne peux pas oublier ça, même si j'essaye d'oublier ces affreux moments de faiblesse. Peu importe ce que je ressens vis à vis de lui, maintenant. Même si par miracle, il était bi ou gay, jamais il ne m'aimerait, _moi_. C'est déjà extraordinaire qu'il ne me déteste pas comme je l'ai longtemps haï dans le passé.

Peu importe si, cette fois-ci, j'avais réussi à l'aider a travers son cauchemar. Il ira mieux avec du temps, et avec Annabeth. Les cauchemars étaient déjà routiniers pour nous, et rien ne me dit que celui là était à propos du Tartare. Le rêve aurait pu être à propos de n'importe quoi, les demis dieux en ont l'habitude. Ils perdent en intensité a un moment ou a un autre. Il irait bien.

En oubliant la nuit dernière, je n'étais rien pour lui. Je ne serais rien d'autre que ça.

Il valait mieux que je me force à accepter ça maintenant, plutôt que d'en souffrir.

Je me suis levé, malgré mes muscles endoloris, en grognant, cette douleur acquise en dormant dans une position bizarre. J'ai ouvert le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour manger un des carrés d'ambroisie que je garde toujours en réserve, sentant mon corps se détendre. Il était temps pour moi de faire mes valises, ai-je penser sombrement, rejetant tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter a ce damné fils de Poseidon hors de mon esprit.

Je ne savais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il pouvait être quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte de ma cabine. L'inexistence de fenêtre rendait l perception du temps compliqué ici, surtout que j'étais en permanence jetlagé (a cause de mes nombreux voyages entre la Californie et les Enfers).

J'ai traversé la pièce et ouvert la porte, pour trouver Percy qui me fixait.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner ! T'étais où ? »

Il a parlé avec une voix inquiète. Par mes aïeux, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je voulais juste partir.

Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, et je me suis laissé glisser le long de la porte, sur le sol de marbre. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça. Je ne pouvais rester dans son entourage. Il allait me faire ces yeux totalement adorables de chien battu, et je le laisserai miraculeusement entrer. Et je trouverai une raison miraculeuse de rester ici.

J'ai espéré qu'il s'en aille et accepte le fait que je n'étais peut-être pas en état de parler. Mais, exactement comme d'habitude, il a insisté, et continua de toquer. Je sentais chaque coup sur la porte.

« Juste, va-t'en. »

J'ai marmonné, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

« Nico ! Allez, s'il te plait, ouvre cette porte ! »

« J'ai dit, va-t'en. »

J'ai vraiment parlé fort cette fois-ci.

« C'est … c'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines ? Parce que je le pensais pas, et je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dit. Sérieusement, laisses moi entrer, je veux te parler. »

Il demandait, simplement. Par les dieux, je pouvais presque voir son visage.

Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer.

Mais … il avait l'air si triste. Peut-être … peut-être qu'il était vraiment inquiet de ce qu'il avait dit, peut-être qu'il voulait recoller les morceaux. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. Il cassera probablement la porte si je ne le laisse pas entrer… c'est ce qui m'a convaincu.

Je me suis levé, et j'ai posé ma main tremblante sur la poignée.

Je vais le regretter, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Fini ! oui, le chapitre est court, mais je respecte le découpage de l'auteur !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Donnez moi votre avis, c'est important ^^

Zoubi  
FairyQuin


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les copains ! ca fait longteeeeeeemps !  
J'ai eu une période très difficile, et je dois vous avouer que j'étais complètement démotivée. Mais maintenant que j'ai refais surface, je recommence mon activité sur ce site. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer tout ce que je faisais ici.

Les bonnes nouvelles, c'est que mon inspiration s'étend sur les Fandoms **Avengers** et **Sherlock** !  
Pour Avengers, je prépare du FrostIron, du Stony, du Stucky, du SilverHawk, et du Thorki !  
Pour Sherlock, et je vous parle de la génialissime série de la BBC , je reste juste sur le JohnLock, qui est le seul couple que je shippe (pour le moment hihihi)

Donc, voila le 4eme chapitre de cette pure merveille, merci encore a The Rebel Flesh pour l'avoir écrit, je vous repète encore que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

ENJOIE !

Eris Laufeyson

* * *

Percy m'a regardé bizarrement, la main levée comme s'il allait une fois de plus toquer à la porte.

« Oh. Je ne, hum, pensait pas que tu ouvrirais la porte. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, et je me suis décalé, marchant vers le fond de la pièce pour l'empêcher de voir ma valise ouverte au sol, alors que l'invitais à entrer. Alors qu'il entrait, Percy ne dit pas un mot, il s'est juste tenu au milieu de la pièce, regardant autour de lui. Ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il n'était jamais entré avant, et qu'il avait juste vu l'extérieur.  
Enfin, personne ne voulait jamais rester aux alentours de ce bungalow, qui suintait la malchance et la mort, et Hazel était la seule assez courageuse pour rester ici la nuit (a part moi), et elle n'avait dormi ici que deux fois.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, baigné par les lumières vertes des torches, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de détailler Percy, et ce qu'il était devenu.

Une partie de moi voulait croire que Percy irait _parfaitement_ bien si je partais, après tout, ce n'est plus comme si j'étais encore dans la course. Je voulais penser qu'Annabeth serait capable de le gérer, et qu'après plusieurs semaines de sommeil, de nourriture et de vie d'un demi-dieux lambda il irait mieux.

Je me suis planté.

C'était évident qu'il ne mangeait pas bien, probablement parce qu'il avait perdu l'appétit (un signe flagrant de dépression). Son tee-shirt orange de la Colonie, qu'il remplissait facilement avec les muscles gagnés en travaillant, et ses épaules d'épéiste, maintenant, il tombait sur son corps amaigri, et les lueurs vertes des torches de feu grec jetaient sur son visage des ombres, l'amaigrissant encore plus. Il me rappelait Octave, d'une certaine façon, et seulement ses yeux ( un peu moins fous que ceux de ce putain d'assassin d'ours en peluche) et ses cheveux (toujours le même noir profond, mais pas avec ce coup de vent dans les cheveux) changeait la personne.

Et oh, putain, ces yeux n'avaient pas changé. Toujours fatigués, et cernés. Il restait cette lueur de douleurs, qui se mêlait cette confusion présente dans son regard, depuis cette formation passée avec Lupa, et sa perte de mémoire.

Rien n'avait changé.

Et ça me faisait toujours mal de le voir comme ça. Pale. Maigre. Hanté par ses souvenirs, et brisé.

Il ressemblait à un cadavre, comme les âmes hagardes qui errent dans les Enfers. Et ça m'inquiète beaucoup, en réalité, il était presque aussi maigre que moi, mais à cause de sa taille c'était encore pire. Par les dieux, nous pourrions passer pour des frères maintenant. La même peau, le même physique, les mêmes yeux emplis de douleur.

J'étais sensé ressembler à cela. Toujours petit et renfermé, même quand j'étais plus jeune. Et ma peau, qui était caramel clair il y a quelques années, était devenu blanche, et pale, depuis tellement longtemps que c'était normal pour moi maintenant. Mes yeux noirs brillaient d'une douleur contenue depuis longtemps, aussi. Peu de gens se souviendront de celui que j'étais, plus jeune, avec mes anciens yeux noisettes et mon hyperactivité. Percy et Annabeth doivent être les seuls. Cet enfant innocent appartenait au passé, et me semblait être loin, très loin de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais l'habitude d'être le Nico d'aujourd'hui, de me sentir comme ça.

Mais Percy … non.

Percy était sensé être le « golden boy » de la Colonie, celui avec qui toutes les filles d'Aphrodite rêveraient de sortir. Ces muscles auraient dû être fermes et imposant, grâce aux exercices d'épéiste qu'il fait tous les jours. Sa peau aurait dû être halée, grâce a tout le temps qu'il passe dehors. Ses yeux devraient briller comme la mer Caspienne, comme deux aigues-marines, brillante de malice et de confiance en soi.

Percy ne devait pas ressembler à un fils d'Hadès, mais il ne devait certainement pas se sentir comme l'un d'entre eux. Il ne devait pas se sentir … comme moi.

Il était toujours joyeux. L'optimiste. Toujours souriant, à faire des blagues … Le Tartare a changé tout cela, la guerre aussi. Ils l'ont brisé comme du verre, ont volé ce sourire que j'aimais tant.

Il ne devrait pas être désespéré, perdu et à la dérive comme je le suis. Il n'aurait pas dû être déprimé. Il devrait aller bien.

Il avait traversé l'enfer, c'est certain, physiquement et mentalement. Littéralement. Mais ce n'était pas son élément, mais par le passé, il avait réussi à surpasser ces difficultés, malgré la douleur.

J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui avait changé, ce qui était différent, cette fois ci.

Du coté physique, déjà, j'ai essayé de comprendre. Je savais le genre de monstres qu'il avait déjà vaincu, parce que j'étais là, le plus souvent. Je connaissais cet éclat guerrier dans ses yeux, et je l'avais déjà retrouvé la nuit où nous nous sommes retrouvés, au Camp Jupiter. Je connaissais son rire un peu fou, durant la bataille de Manhattan, et je l'avais vu de nombreuse fis dans son armure de bronze céleste. Grand, imposant, terrifiant. J'avais vu les cicatrices qui coulaient sur son corps, marques des combats remportés.

Mais physiquement, je ressentais que le Tartare n'était pas différent des autres épreuves. Il avait traversé le pays des dizaines de fois, pour affronter des monstres ou des dieux, il avait vécu sans domicile durant des mois avec Lupa et la meute. Il avait déjà été blessé, affamé, fatigué et effrayé. L'Abyme, c'est pire. Il y a aussi le poison dans l'air, les rivières de feu, et la pression énorme. La douleur physique l'avait jeté a terre, mais pas suffisamment bas pour être la cause de son désespoir.

Il était un combattant, après tout. Ca se voyait sur sa peau, dans ses yeux. Après qu'il ai perdu la Malédiction d'Achille, je l'ai vu plus souvent qu'il ne faudrait.

Les émotions, maintenant.

Je … ne comprends pas le côté émotionnel.

Enfin, si, d'une certaine façon. Je comprends ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un, et je comprends ce qu'est la peur. Ce sont des problèmes de demi-dieux, et il y a des choses plus importantes, c'est vrai. Mais je comprends tout de même, ce qu'être une enfant de la Prophétie veut dire. Je comprends ce que qu'on ressent, quand on est honni par les dieux juste pour notre existence.

Il montrait a tous une façade heureuse, qui cachait sa souffrance mentale. Pour eux, il était le soldat fidèle et stupide, qui réduisait son intelligence et qui blaguait, pour être le combattant sans peur de la Colonie. Les gens l'ont envié, ont pensé qu'il était parfait. Mais au fond, nous sommes identiques, surtout après avoir traversé les Enfers. La plupart des gens n'avaient jamais vu la souffrance dans ses yeux, du moins, jusqu'après son retour du Tartare.

J'ai vu sa douleur. Mais ça, ce n'était pas dur. La misère faisait partie de mes amies.

Mais il y a de nombreuses choses que je n'avais pas vues, ou que je ne comprendrais jamais, a propos de Percy.

Il n'était pas vraiment enclin a partager sa vie. Je veux dire, sa vie, ses émotions, ses soucis, avant son arrivée au camp. Peu de personnes connaissaient le vrai Percy, l'esprit de combattant, dans le corps de guerrier.

Il portait de lourdes responsabilités, tellement lourdes qu'on pouvait voir son dos ployer sous le mot, qui semblait être perché sur son épaule. On ne pouvait pas le voir tout le temps, mais je savais que c'était vrai.

J'ai essayé de le comprendre plusieurs fois, même si durant un temps, cela me coutait beaucoup.

Je pouvais dire facilement qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose qui était arrivé dans son passé, certainement en rapport avec sa mère, dont je ne connais presque rien. Personne ne savait grand chose a propos de sa mère, avant qu'il ne vienne au camp. Il gardait de très nombreux secrets, et n'avait que rarement mentionné un homme du nom de Gabe (qui semblait être un véritable connard) et de temps en temps. Seulement Annabeth et Grover savaient de quoi il s'agissait, et j'imagine que Percy avait raison de garder des secrets.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de me sentir coupable. Je l'avais pris pour responsable de la mort de Bianca ( je déteste toujours y penser ) pendant tellement longtemps, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'on ressent quand on est tenu pour responsable de ce genre de problèmes. Je l'ai farouchement haït, et il ne le méritait pas. Toute personne normal aurait ignoré comment je me sentais, seulement Percy n'était pas capable de faire ça. Je savais qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé Bianca se sacrifier et mourir. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. J'avais totalement tourné la page. Je ne la ramènerais pas, je ne la reverrais jamais. Jamais. Je sais que c'est une bonne chose, que le lien soit finalement brisé entre nous, que j'aille finalement de l'avant.

Mais Percy … il ne se sentait pas coupable _uniquement_ pour Bianca. Il y avait aussi Beckendorf et Silena, et tant d'autres qu'il avait perdu tout le long du chemin, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez malin, assez rapide, assez fort, assez bon. Il portait sur lui toute cette culpabilité inutile. Personne ne lui en voulait pour ces pertes, mais lui se le reprochait.

Je crois que c'est une part du problème. Mais ce n'était pas … tout le problème. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ils n'avaient perdu tant de personnes que ça dans le conflit avec Gaia (les dommages étaient inévitables, mais rien n'était _dévasté_ ), et aucun d'entre eux n'était un ami très proche. Les Sept avait réussi a traverser le conflit sans trop de difficultés, et les deux camps avaient vaincus, survécu et fondé une nouvelle amitié.

C'était … comme si toutes les cordes dont il était fait, comme un violon, étaient brisées. Le laisser descendre au Tartare, puis le remettre au cœur du conflit avait eu l'effet d'une grande paire de ciseaux, coupant net les cordes déjà fragilisées par la guerre, et la souffrance. Il était en équilibre sur un minuscule fil, pendant la guerre, mais maintenant, il était juste … perdu.

Le Tartare était juste un enfer de plus pour lui, l'enfer de trop, qui donnait inlassablement matières à ses cauchemars.

Les soldats perdent toujours plus, et les fantômes dansaient et se mêlaient allègrement dans l'esprit de Percy.

Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un moyen de réparer ces cordes. Est ce qu'il y a seulement un moyen de réparer quelqu'un d'aussi brisé ?

Peut être … peut-être que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision en choisissant de partir. Peut-être que je devrais rester maintenant. J'ai déjà réussi à l'aider à aller mieux par le passé, a maintenir les cordes toutes ensembles. Je veux dire, je le comprends. Este ce que ça va encore fonctionner ? Est ce que je peux réparer cela ?

Il y avait des lueurs d'espoirs dans ses yeux, autrefois. C'était faible, mais c'était là. Une toute petite flamme, un reste de l'ancien Percy caché dans ses yeux par la peur et l'angoisse. Peut être … peut-être que j'étais revenu à temps, que je pouvais l'aider vraiment.

« Eh, Nico … ça va ? » sa voix a brisé le silence, je suis revenu de mon palais mental en me mordant la lèvre, et j'ai détourné le regard. Je l'avais fixé pendant trop longtemps pour paraître normal.

« C'est bon. » C'est tout ce que j'ai répondu, avant de lui tourner le dos et de refermer la valise noire que je comptais remplir d'un coup sec. Peut-être … que je devrais rester.

« C'est juste que tu me fixais, et comme tu n'es pas venu au petit déjeuner …

Je te dis que je vais bien ! » cette fois-ci j'avais presque crié, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

« Désolé, je demandais juste … » il m'a répondu tout doucement, comme effrayé « je m'inquiétais, c'est tout.

« Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre comme ça. C'est juste … je n'avais pas faim. » je lui ai répondu, toujours sans le regarder.

Le silence à emporté ma réponse, la pièce n'était plus remplie que du bruit de nos respirations. Pas bon. J'ai soupiré et je me suis finalement retourné vers lui.

Son visage était plus pâle que blanche, et il semblait plus solennel que d'habitude.

J'ai suivi son regard triste et mes yeux sont tombés sur la valise fermées que je tentais de cacher dans les ombres. Je l'ai regardé, une seconde encore. J'ai vu ses yeux se voiler, et putain de merde. J'ai encore merdé. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour commencer à expliquer.

« No-non, je comprends. T'embêtes pas, je sais que je ne serais pas capable de t'arrêter ou de t'empêcher de partir. Je vais juste, hum, te laisser à ta valise. » il commençait déjà à reculer vers la sortie du bungalow.

« Percy, regardes. » Je l'ai attrapé par l'épaule et je l'ai ramené dans la cabine.

« Non, juste … si tu veux partir vas y. Je vais bien. » Il m'a répondu dans un souffle, mais attrapant mon regard, a ajouté « Je vais aller bien. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Et cet ado pale, maigre et épuisé est sorti de la cabine, me laissant sur le pas de la porte.

J'ai merdé.

* * *

Et voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Dites moi si la fiction vous plait toujours autant, que je sache que je ne vous ai pas perdus !  
Je suis en train de traduire la suite, donc, voilaaaaa

Je vous fait des gros bisous sur le nez

Eris Laufeyson


End file.
